


Favorite Flower

by baizee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizee/pseuds/baizee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Cas could remember Dean's favorite flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Flower

Castiel scratched his head in confusion. Why were their so many? Honestly to him they all looked the same, how was he supposed to know which one it was? If only he could remember. What the fuck is an orchid anyways? He mused as he read the label tag. And why was it so expensive? Were the flowers supposed to be pink or purple? Dean's favorite color was red but Castiel could remember he hated flowers that were red, especially roses so it definitely wasn't roses or amaryllis whatever that was. Could it be a carnation? Or a delphinium? Maybe it wasn't either. What did it start with again? Was it a G or an I? Definitely an I... right?

Castiel groaned. This was much harder than he thought it was. He knew what it looked like and he could pick it out but it's been awhile since he bought flowers for Dean and it was at a totally different shop. This shop was new and closer so he decided he might try this place. Bad idea. He never knew he couldn't tell the difference between a gladious or a heliconia. Well now he knew, and now he needs to stop trying new stuff because he comes out more dumber than he already is.

He moved closer to the inside of the store and looked around. It was most definitely an indigo color. The flower had to be indigo. Definitely. He was 99% positive. The other 1% percent wasn't so sure.

**_Remember the day I borrowed your camera and I dropped it?_ **

_"Baby please?" Castiel pleaded onto the shirt of his boyfriend. Dean groaned. "No," he refused. "But I just need it for a day, just a day!" Castiel held up one finger as to prove his point. Dean rolled his eyes. "Why do you need it anyways?" He asked. Castiel smiled. One step closer. "It's my little niece's birthday party and I want to take pictures because I rarely get to see her anymore, come on please baby," Castiel begged, his eyes wide and innocent. Dean grumbled. "Okay fine but if you drop it, you can sleep on the couch for a month," he said and pushed his boyfriend away with a hidden smile._

_"Look at the camera for uncle sweetheart, there you go, and  a nice big smile and say cheese!"Castiel snapped the picture quickly before his four year old little niece could direct her short attention somewhere else._

_"Alright baby you can go play now, have some fun on your birthday will you?" He smiled at the little girl and she gave him a toothy one back and bounded off. God, he needed a drink it was too hot out here. He made his way to the refreshment table and grabbed a clear cup and poured some sickly sweet looking red liquid inside. He drank all of it in one gulp. Much better._

_Castiel pushed off the table, camera in hand when somebody ran in front of him. Castiel tumbled to the ground and his arm twisted painfully. "Shit!" He looked around. No, no no. "Shit Dean's camera... shit shit shit he's going to kill me," Castiel looked at the dent on the $300 camera and groaned, his arm long forgotten. Dean was going to kill him._

_Dean rushed inside the hospital room frantically. "Cas, baby where are you? Cas?" "Right here," he heard softly and he breathed a sigh of relief. He rushed to his boyfriend's bed and held back (manly) tears. "God you scared the shit out of me," Dean said cradling his boyfriend's face. Castiel looked down, his eyes downcast. "Cas baby what's wrong? Does something hurt?" Dean asked worriedly. Castiel shook his head but instead he turned his head to the nightstand. Dean turned in the same direction. His camera lay battered and on it's side. Definitely broken.  
_

_"What about it?" Dean asked turning back to Castiel. Castiel's jaw dropped. "What you're not mad?"_

_Dean laughed. "Why I would be mad? I'm just glad you're okay. When I heard you were in the hospital, I ran all the way here. You mean much more to me than a camera my ex-girlfriend gave me," Dean murmured and kissed the top of Castiel's head._

_Castiel didn't know whether to be relieved that Dean wasn't mad or jealous that he treasured a dumbass camera an ex got him._

**_I thought you'd kill me but you didn't._ **

Castiel looked more, he stopped. These looked quite similar. On a whim he just grabbed them and went to the cashier line. He didn't bother to read the label for future reference.  _Peony._

**_Remember the day that I forgot to tell you the dance was formal wear? And you ended up wearing jeans?_ **

_"Are you mad?" Castiel asked tentatively. To his surprise his boyfriend broke out into a huge grin. "Hell no, I just feel sorry for all you dumb suckers who have to wear slacks that deprive your dick of air," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. Castiel giggled. He knew better than to think his boyfriend would hate him for such trival things.  
_

**_I thought you'd abandon me, but you didn't._ **

Castiel smiled happily. He bought the flower and now he was on his way to meet his lover. Dean wait for me.

_**Remember the time I flirted with other guys to make you jealous? And you got really jealous?** _

_Castiel kissed the side of Sam's ear. "Just go with it," Castiel said when Sam tried to pull away. Sam looked at Castiel then to his brother helpless. Dean gave him a apologetic look. He didn't blame his brother. His boyfriend however, he couldn't say the same._

_Dean walked towards the two and pulled Castiel to his side._

_"Sorry bro," Sam said shrugging his shoulders looking lost and relieved that his brother stopped this torture._

_Dean just gave him a nod and leaned towards his boyfriend's ear. "Car, **now,** " Castiel gave him a heated look and ran straight out the door and into the car, impatiently waiting for what was in store when they got home._

**_I thought you'd leave me, but you didn't._ **

_Yes there were a lot of things you didn't do,  
_

_but you put with me,_

 

_"I'll only be awhile baby, don't wait up," Dean said and kissed his lover on the top of his head. Castiel nodded sleepily. "Okay baby,"he whispered as Dean closed the door behind him._

_loved me,_

_protected me,_

 

Castiel smiled as he stopped the engine and got out of the car. He could already see Dean from here. He took slow, small steps even though somehow Dean always knew he was coming.

"Here," he said as he thrust the flowers towards his boyfriend. "They're your favorite," _I hope,_ he chose not to add. Dean said nothing yet.

 

 

_there were lots and lots of things,_

_I wanted to do to make it up to you,_

"It took me awhile to find them I hope you don't mind," Castiel said blushing under the gaze of his boyfriend. "Sam said hi," he added. Dean nodded or it seemed like he did. 

"I wonder what we should do now, or what we would do if you were here," Castiel said laying down the flowers and tracing the cold stone lining Dean's name. _"I miss you,"_

 

_when you came back home ,_

_but you didn't._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all you previous readers, I had no idea that I forgot to mark the character death T.T


End file.
